Vuelve amor
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: El destino los separo pero puede quede le de otra oportunidad. MxF
1. Chapter 1

**Una**** historia cortesía de mi consejero en escribir, al parecer lo escribió en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Manny; espero que les guste más que lo que me gusto a mí.**

**El tigre y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua. **

Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la Ciudad Milagro la cual había cambiado mucho ya no era tan inmunda de echo cada vez mas personas venían a vivir aquí creando la necesidad de que la ciudad se convirtiera en metrópoli, pero no era la única yo también había cambiado, ya no era el mismo niño de 11 años ya era todo un adulto con muchas responsabilidades, entre ellas cuidar a la Ciudad mi padre se había ido con mi mama a otra ciudad para hacer su retiro oficial desde entonces yo protegía toda la ciudad yo, yo solo sin nadie a mi lado, la única verdadera amiga que tuve la perdí por una tontería se fue para cumplir su sueño de ser una estrella de rock, ahorra es famosa y seguramente ni siquiera se a de acordar de mi, tampoco la seguí muy de cerca para tratar de olvidarla y los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por ella lo peor es que cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ella ya era demasiado tarde.

-En que piensas Rivera- escuche decir a Zoey con su traje de Cuervo Negro que volaba cerca de mi, recuerdo cuando me dijo su secreto estábamos en la preparatoria en esa época ella decía muchas tonterías como que era mi novia, lo cual no negué ni acepte, y solo me dijo para que supiera que no había secretos entre nosotros ese mismo día le dije que me dejara en paz y que yo no era su novio, no la volví a ver hasta después de unos años diciendo que era una gran heroína que había reflexionado mucho y se dio cuenta de su error y quería ser mi asistente, acepte porque tenia lastima de ella aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda.

-Te estoy hablando o acaso eres sordo- me dijo Zoey.

-Solo estoy recordando los buenos tiempos-le dije suspirando.

-Ya actúas como viejo, además no creo que haya mucho que recordar-dijo Zoey burlándose.

-Para tu información yo si tuve una buena vida- le dije molesto

-Era una broma lo que pasa es que ya estas cansado ve a descansar yo me encargo de todo- me dijo Zoey bajando del cielo y dándome unas palmadas.

-Esta bien- le dije después empecé a caminar hacia la casa del macho que después de tanto tiempo todavía seguía en pie.

Zoey era la única persona con quien hablaba, la única conocida que seguía en la ciudad milagro todos se habían ido los villanos los Suárez y muchas otras personas, era como una amiga, sin ella mi vida estaría vacía, deje de pensar en todo eso ya que vi una carta que era para mi subí las escaleras a toda velocidad tropezando cada 5 pisos al fin llegue a la intimidad de mi casa tome una silla y abrí la carta con desesperación y decía:

Querido Manny:

Te informo por medio de esta carta que pronto visitare la Ciudad Milagro para encontrar la inspiración que me falta, esperando encontrar asilo en tu casa por algunos días esperando no incomodarte mucho, es una visita que espero no dure mucho. Infórmame si tienes algún problema a este numero 76319458

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Tú amiga Frida.

Seguramente se equivocaron de dirección esta carta no podía ser de Frida ella nunca hablaría así, pronto note que había unas líneas más que decían:

P.D. perdón por la redacción pero es que la escribió uno de mis sirvientes y aunque le dije que lo escribiera al pie de la letra prefirió hacerlo así, por favor recógeme en el aeropuerto de la ciudad milagro a las 8:00 PM el 14 de junio.

Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en todo el día tome el teléfono y marque el número contesto una grabación

-Si Frida…soy Manny llamo para avisar que no hay problema…puedes venir y quedarte el tiempo que quieras…te veo en el aeropuerto dentro de unos días- dije a la contestadota que solo contesto que el mensaje se había guardado colgué el teléfono me sentía nervioso podía escuchar mi corazón latir, después de tanto tiempo de querer olvidarla no lo había conseguido aun la seguía amando, tan rápido como una bala un montón de ideas vinieron a mi cabeza y me arruinaron la felicidad que tal si ya no era la misma, si tenia novio, si tenia hijos, estas y muchas otras ideas no paraban de llegar y cada una peor que la anterior.

-Todo se respondería en unos cuantos días- me dije para tranquilizarme.

Fui hacia el calendario vi que faltaban solo 4 días tome una pluma y marque el día, camine hacia mi cuarto que ahora era el que mi padre alguna vez utilizo esta bien sol tenia un hoyo inmenso en donde estaba el cuadro de mi madre lo cual permitía la entrada de aire, tome una cobija, fui a la cama y me acosté.

-_Frida, mi Frida pronto estarás aquí y no dejare que te vayas de mi lado otra vez_- pensé, después recordé todos los buenos momentos que tuve con ella hasta el beso que me dio después de eso todo había ido de mal en peor ya no me hablaba, se separo de mi por una razón que yo desconocía, esa idea se quedo en mi cabeza y no pude sacarla.

-Se fue y no se porque- dije tratando de desahogarme dio un suspiro y trate de dormir un poco.

**Por fin acabo, lo malo es que**** aun le faltan mas capítulos los cuales los subirá mi consejero ya que por las ideas que tiene me empalagare. **

**Otra cosa, dice que dejen Review eso lo inspira a escribir mas. **

**Sin nada más que decir me despido antes de que empiece a escribir como el. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya se que me tarde mucho en escribir el segundo capitulo pero El Juguete no me lo permitía, pero no importa ya esta aquí, por cierto me presento soy Antonio el Consejero.**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

No se como se me pudo hacer tan tarde puse un montón de alarmas para que esto no ocurriera y pasa, ahora tengo que correr por media ciudad para ver si la puedo alcanzar el vuelo, llego al aeropuerto y no encuentro a nadie en la zona de vuelos internacionales, seguramente como es ahora Frida no me pudo esperar y ya se fue, voy al modulo de información para preguntar si han visto a un chica peliazul y en el camino pude escuchar una voz melodiosa un poco cambia que reconocí enseguida.

-Como de que no puedo traer churros en mi maleta, no voy a matar a nadie con eso son solo comida- dijo Frida quien había cambiado mucho, sino fuese por su cabellera azul no la hubiese reconocido.

-Frida- pregunte aun inseguro.

-Manny, cuanto tiempo estás esperando- dijo Frida quien correspondió a mi saludo.

-Hace poco, pero dime que pasa- pregunte intrigado del porque discutía con el empleado del aeropuerto.

-Pues estos quieren quedarse con mis churros, dizque por que los traje de contrabando- dijo Frida mirando con desprecio al hombre.

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglo- dije acercándome a la ventanilla.

-Ya le dije señorita que…El Tigre, que se le ofrece señor- dijo el hombre impresionado de verme.

-Le pediría que le diera la maleta a mi amiga, ya por lo que ella me dice no contiene nada peligroso- dije con una voz de madurez y sensatez manteniendo una postura de héroe.

-Si…señor enseguida se la traigo- dijo corrió a la bodega trasera y al cabo de unos minutos regreso -Aquí esta disculpe las molestias que le ocasionamos- dirigiéndose a Frida con mucho respeto, salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi que nos llevara a mi casa.

-Órale Manny ahora eres como una leyenda súper importante, no como cuando éramos niños- dijo Frida sorprendida de el respeto que todos me tenían.

-Después de salvar a la ciudad varias veces se hace fama- dije dándole poca importancia.

-Enserio la Ciudad Milagro ha cambiado mucho desde que tu estas a cargo- dijo Frida tratando de seguir la conversación, por fin llegamos a la Casa del Macho el taxista bajo las cosas y no nos cobro nada.

-Hola Manny…que hace ella aquí- dijo Zoey que esperaba en la puerta y al ver a Frida exploto en enojo.

-Que haces tú aquí- pregunto Frida que tuvo la misma reacción de Zoey.

-Frida me podrías esperar adentro- dije y Frida obedeció de mala gana -Zoey, Frida se va a quedar conmigo un par de días nada importante- dije con gran tranquilidad.

-Que una cosa así no se guarda- dijo Zoey enojada como si fuera mi madre.

-En primera no es nada serio y en segunda tu no eres nada mió para que puedas reclamarme algo- dije molesto por la actitud de Zoey.

-Pero soy tu compañera, eso es algo- dijo Zoey tratando de resaltar la unión que teníamos

-Si pero no tanto para reclamar así que si me disculpas voy a atender a Frida- dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta Zoey no tuvo de otra que irse, abrí la puerta provocando la caída de Frida que estaba recargada en la puerta, seguramente para poder escuchar algo, la contemplaba en el suelo y sabia que no había cambiado en nada -Dime cuanto escuchaste- dije estirando mi mano para que se pudiera levantar, solo pudo soltar una sonrisa, se levanto y todo el camino de subida le explique todo lo que había pasado cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Entonces, tú y Zoey ya no son novios- dijo para resumir.

-No- dije que respuesta calmo mucho a Frida.

-Ella es Cuervo Negro- pregunto con gran interés.

-Si- dije provocando alegría en Frida.

-Lo sabia y tú la amas- dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Pero claro que no de donde sacas esa tontería- dije un poco incomodo de la pregunta, ahora sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos y hacia quien estaban dirigidos pero aun no era momento de decirlos, nos sentamos en la mesa y pasamos todo el día recordando viejas aventuras y poniéndonos al corriente de todo.

-Hay Manny no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso, creo que a es hora de que me vaya a dormir- dijo Frida al escuchar como había salvado a la Ciudad Milagro, se levanto de la mesa en donde estábamos y quedo esperando algo.

-Si utiliza mi cuarto, si quieres otra cobija hay en el ropero del pasillo- dije tratando de sonar amable.

-No vas a venir también- pregunto Frida.

-No me quedare otro rato- dije y Frida se metió a mi antiguo cuarto un poco desilusionada, me quede pensando tratando de saber cuando era el momento justo para decirle a Frida lo que sentía por ella se que tal vez era un poco dramático pero no podía arriesgarme, si este miedo era mas gran que mi amor entonces no eran correctos mis sentimientos, pase una horas mirando al infinito aun pensando sobre otras cosas pero esa gran calma fue interrumpida por Frida.

-Que estas haciendo aquí- le pregunte extrañado por su presencia.

-No puedo dormir- dijo Frida.

-Hay algún problema- dije pensando que mi antigua cama no era suficiente.

-No, es que quiero decirte algo- dijo tímidamente

-Dime- dije intrigado de lo que quería decir.

-Que el verdadero motivo de mi visita es para quedarme contigo para vivir porque…Te Amo- dijo cabizbaja y un poco sonrojada.

-Frida yo también te amo y todos estos años que no te tuve junto a mi sufrí mucho- dije mientras me acercaba para besarla cerré un momento los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba recargado en la mesa con un pequeño mancha de saliva en mi brazo, era solo un sueño un hermoso y magnifico sueño, camine hacia el cuarto en donde estaba Frida y aun se encontraba ahí dormida, descansando como un ángel en una nube, fui a mi cuarto para ya no molestarla mas, esto debía terminar de una vez mañana tenia que decirle cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella sin importar lo que pasara, tome mi almohada y me acosté.

Dormí un par de horas pero fui despertado por un maravilloso olor a chocolate fui casi flotando hacia la cocina guiado por el olor y vi a Frida enfrente de una olla y varios churros mordisqueados.

-Frida tu preparaste todo esto- dije sorprendido.

-No solo el chocolate, los churros ya los tenía, ven y prueba un poco- dijo concentrada en la olla y dándome una taza con el chocolate y aunque estaba aun caliente estaba delicioso.

-Frida este es el mejor chocolate que he probado en toda mi vida- dije dando pequeños sorbos a mi taza para que no se acabara.

-Es la receta de mi familia- dijo

-Pero no te hubieses molestado- dije dando un pequeño sorbo al chocolate.

-No es molestia, además el lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me des asilo- dijo comiendo un churro y tomando chocolate, solté una pequeña risa al ver su cara –Que están gracioso- dijo viendo que me había reído.

-Tienes un poco de chocolate en el labio- dije conteniendo la risa y señalando su labio.

-Creo que…- dijo Frida viendo el bigote de chocolate.

-No yo lo hago- dije acercándome con una servilleta a limpiarla, tome su delicado mentón sin querer nuestras miradas se cruzaron me quede ahí observando sus ojos azules acercándome inconcientemente a ella, la paz y el momento mágico fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta –Quien es- dije tratando de no separarme de Frida.

-El presidente municipal Rodríguez- dijo una voz desde afuera de la puerta.

-Será mejor que abras- dijo Frida levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al baño, fui a la puerta para abrirla.

-Gracias, solo te venia informar que mañana es el baile en honor al Tigre y me preguntaba si este año si vas a ir- decía Rodríguez mientras daba vueltas por mi casa, la verdad solo venia a informarme de celebraciones o inauguraciones que debía ir después me parecía agobiante y monótono por eso no iba a ninguna

-que- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y tratando de poner un poco de atención a lo que decía el pequeño enano.

-Al baile, es que nunca te presentas…- dijo mientras en mi cabeza se empezaba a formar un plan tan brillante que era a prueba de tontos.

-Tienes razón este año voy a estar ahí y con un acompañante- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y acercando a Rodríguez a la puerta.

-Se puede saber quien es la afortunada- dijo Rodríguez desde el marco de mi puerta.

-O ya veras- dije dando un portazo en su cara.

-Que quería Rodríguez, Manny- dijo Frida quien había salido del baño con una toalla en la cara.

-Nada importante, dime tienes planes para mañana- .


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya esta por fin El juguete me dio la contraseña para acceder a su cuenta y acordó no borrar lo que yo suba, pero basta de charlas lo importante aquí es escribir.**

**Capitulo 3: ****Por que**

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección solo necesitaba terminar esta ronda de vigilancia, ir por mi traje a la tintorería y recoger a Frida quien había insistido que la dejara sola, llegue a mi casa en donde nos quedamos de ver.

-Frida estas aquí- pregunte tratando de ver si mi amiga ya había llegado.

-Si enseguida salgo solo espérame un momento- dijo con su dulce voz proveniente de mi cuarto.

Me senté un poco hojeando algunas revistas viejas que estaban cerca alcé la mirada y pensé que me había sumergido en un sueño otra vez al ver la figura de Frida, era como un ángel divino en un hermoso vestido azul como el cielo que dificultaba mas desviar la vista de ella.

-Te ves fabulosa- dije un poco hipnotizado por su figura tratando de no caer más en el trance de su persona –Será mejor que nos vayamos- alejando la mirado de ella.

-Claro- dijo Frida con su pequeña boca resaltada por el labial, salimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el baile al fin no era demasiado lejos la poca luz de luna que pasaba entre los rascacielos hacían que Frida irradiara una luz divina atrayendo las miradas y expresiones burdas de todos los presentes solo volteaba un poco les lanzaba una mirada asesina y ellos entendían inmediatamente el mensaje hacia pasamos un rato incomodo hasta llegar, en el baile atraíamos las miradas de todos se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes y comentarios lanzados al aire sin notar las consecuencias, entramos al salón que me habían indicado era un sitio muy lujoso, del lado mas alejado estaban las mesas para los invitados un poco mas atrás casi pegada junto a la pared con varios platos con aperitivos y recientes con líquidos de colores raros y variados, cruzamos la pista de baile como si fuéramos caminando hacia nuestra propia muerte los pasos resonaban y lo podía escuchar lentamente a pesar de la música que provenía del las bocinas que se encontraban a los lados de la pista, por fin llegamos a nuestra mesa.

-¿Es tu novia Manny?- dijo un invitado que estaba cera no pude ver quien era, ambos nos incomodamos un poco no solo por lo que insinuaba el comentario sino porque llegaron un centenar de gentes con cámaras, libretas en mano y unas grabadoras de bolsillo, los reconocí de inmediato era la prensa.

-No…No e...s es solo una amiga- dije tartamudeando tratando de desmentir el comentario pero solo empeoraron las cosas me inundo un maremoto de preguntas que no entendía debido a la velocidad con la que las hacían y el numero que era, los reporteros se fueron yendo poco apoco mientras contestaba cada una de las preguntas al fin me pude sentar con Frida quien había permanecido callada todo este tiempo.

-Te pasa algo Frida- dije preocupándome un poco por ella

-No, es solo que…- dijo sin poder completar la frase por El discurso ensordecedor que Rodríguez había comenzado, "agradeciendo principalmente al Tigre por su ayuda en el desarrollo de esta ciudad" al escucharlo decir eso me levante de mi asiento y toda la gente empezó aplaudir me volví a sentar, todo era tan extraño estaba ahí junto a la chica de mi sueños la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga pero no podía entablar una conversación el silencio pasaba de ser incomodo a molesto.

-Quieres que vaya por un vaso de agua- pregunte después de varios intentos de conversaciones que solo terminaban en "si lo recuerdo esos eran buenos tiempo".

-Si- dijo y me levante me acerque a la mesa de aperitivos y tome dos vasos y los llene del agua de horchata los recuerdos empezaron a brotar solos tantas buenos momentos geniales que tuvimos los dos y ahora no había ni siquiera un simple conversación, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por música en el salón que podría ser la oportunidad de dejar el monótono silencio y de divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos, trate de avanzar lo mas rápido posible sin derramar el agua que traía en las manos, al llegar a la mesa iba a decir las palabras para librarnos de esta tonta situación cuando el techo se derrumbo y entre los escombros pude notar al culpable de esto, solo el verla me hizo explotar de enojo.

-No es posible, tú no vas a arruinar esta noche- dije casi en murmullos, dando una vuelta a la hebilla de mi cinturón que inconscientemente me había puesto.

-Ahora si Tigre vas a pagar por haberme abandonado y preferir a ese insecto de cabello azul- dijo Cuervo Negro que al acabar la frase me lance sobre ella alejando la del salón, mi ataque nos hizo caer sobre un tejado cercano.

-Solo dime una cosa antes de que te de la peor paliza de la historia ¿Por qué?- dije solo esperando su repuesta para darle el primer golpe.

-Por que preguntas por que, yo te diré porque, he pasado los últimos años de mi vida fingiendo que soy buena y para que, para que tengas tu final feliz con esa bruja de pelo azul y yo me quede sola el resto de mi vida sin nadie a quien provoque lastima, no lo creo; Voy a hacer de todo para que vuelvas a ser mi novio- dijo con toda la histeria que pudo.

-Por ultima vez yo no fui ni seré tu novio- dije dándole un golpe en la cara haciéndola caer del edificio –y eso es por decirle a Frida bruja- le dije asomándome a ver su caída, me di la media vuelta para regresar al salón.

-Esto aun no acaba Tigre- dijo Cuervo Negro que se podía escuchar sus propulsores que la hacían volar, la lluvia se aproximaba por el horizonte había rayos anunciando su llegada.

-Esto no va ser por las buenas, verdad- dije sin molestarme a voltear.

-No- dijo, después sentí como me embestía por la espalda, la agarre del propulsor azotándola contra el suelo destruyendo su propulsor y quedando cara a cara.

-No crees que es romántico, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia tratando de besarme, me levante al mismo tiempo que ella, cada golpe que daba lo impedía, los dos estábamos cansados pero ninguno tenía ningún daño mayor cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en los muelles.

-Vamos Zoey si seguimos así no ganamos nada ninguno de los dos, sol déjame regresar al salón de una vez-

-No- dijo disparando un rayo láser en contra mía que pude esquivar, le dio a una cuerda de acero rompiéndola, lo que sostenía la cuerda era una caja de carga de uno de tantos barcos he iba a caer sobre Cuervo tan pronto como pude me lance para salvarla solo pude escuchar el golpe detrás de mi.

-Esto se acaba aquí- dije levantándome dejando a Cuervo sola sin entender el porque de mi acción después de estar a unos tantos metros comencé a escuchar como sollozaba la que fue mi amiga y ahora solo le tenía lastima y aun sin poder entender el porque te lo que hizo.

**Perdón por algún error pero no ando en las mejores ahorita**** tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, gracias por sus comentarios ya me los hicieron llegar y sigan comentando.**

**Nos veemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdonen por no avisar ****pero este va a ser el ultimo capitulo, antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus todos sus review pero especialmente**

**Packool**

**Pekerarita**

**Entre otros **

**El Tigre y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y ****Sandra Equihua**

**Por seguir la historia, sin ****más preámbulos la historia.**

Capitulo 4: La Verdad

Después de mi pelea con Zoey regrese al único lugar en donde quería estar el salón, la lluvia se avecinaba parecía que el cielo se iba a desplomar pero no me importaba solo quería llegar y saber como estaba Frida, las puertas estaban completamente abiertas la sombras dominaban todo el edificio solo un pequeño lugar se podía ver era una mesa con una joven con vestido azul iluminada por la poca luz creada por el agujero que hizo Cuervo para entrar, me acerque lentamente sin que sonaran mis pisadas.

-Frida- dije sorprendiendo a Frida sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Manny, esta preocupada pensé que Zoey te había hecho algo- dijo levantándose de golpe y corrió a abrazarme, después de unos segundos me soltó sonrojada y cabizbaja volvió a su asiento como sino hubiese pasado nada.

-No te preocupes, pero, dime en donde están todos- dije imitando a Frida y olvidando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Se fueron después del ataque de Zoey, yo fui la única que me quede- dijo mas tímida que ante, trataba de controlarse ella misma manteniendo su cuerpo pegado a la silla, y lo podía notar ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera en medio de una nevada

-Lastima yo quería bailar contigo- dije sin preocuparme que podría entenderse.

-Creo que aun lo podemos hacer- dijo Frida alzando la mirada y con una sonrisa que alegraba el día a cualquiera, me tomo de mi mano se levanto de su silla y comenzamos mecernos al mismo ritmo, empecé tararear una canción que concordaba con nuestros movimientos, solo nosotros escondidos en las sombras bailando nuestro danza improvisado canturreando esta melodía inventada, me sentía en una fantasía y no creo que era el único a pesar de las sombras podía ver la sonrisa de Frida quería que el tiempo no nos afectara que este momento perdurara para toda la vida y por un momento pensé que así iba a ser así y mas ahora que no había nadie que molestara pero la vida es cruel y mas para mi dejándome llevar por el momento di un gran suspiro y susurre:

-Te Amo Frida Suárez- no se como explicar esa sensación lo que si puedo asegurar es que nunca me sentí ni me sentiré tan aliviado como en se momento era como se mi cuerpo se quisiera salir volando por el agujero del salón, pero en un instante desapareció el momento nuestro vals se detuvo bruscamente abrí los ojos y vi a Frida conteniendo los lagrimas con algunas en el rostro, alzo la mano supuse lo que seguía solo me prepare para lo inevitable, pero, en vez de sentir el lastimante dolor provocado por la mano de mi amada, solo sentía sus tibias manos sosteniendo mi cara, un dulce sabor calido y reconfortante en mis labios entre abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que pasaba, aunque ya tenía un idea, y ahí estaba Frida a tan solo unos pocos centímetros con los ojos cerrados besándome separo de mi y dijo:

-Yo también Te Amo Manny- no podía hablar solo la tome y nos volvimos a dar un beso ahora si nada nos podía interrumpir este momento por fin había cumplido mi deseo después de tantos años escondido nunca otro recuerdo me hará tan feliz como lo a hecho este, aunque aun confundido por lo rápido que pasaba todo esto le dije a Frida que fuéramos a mi casa, el camino fue largo algunos encuentros de miradas y risas cortas, la lluvia se acercaba y yo deseaba que llegáramos a tiempo para que Frida no se mojara, llegamos al gran edificio Casa del Macho lo único que faltaba era llegar a mi apartamento para resguardarnos, subimos las largas escaleras solitarias no se escuchaba ni una alma alrededor solo nuestras pisadas y respiraciones , llegamos a la puerta tome la llave y la metí en la cerradura pude escuchar como se movía cada pequeño cilindro de repente solté la llave el pensamiento fugaz que aso por mi mente me arruino toda esta noche romántica con Frida, abrí la boca y empecé a hablar

-Frida por favor dime que esto no se quedara así, que esto va ser algo mas que un hermoso recuerdo- ni siquiera la miraba cerré los ojo solo mi instinto me decía que los dos estábamos ahí, enfrente de la puerta temerosos de entrar he ir a dormir y acabar con este sueño, fantasía o tal vez milagro.

-Quieres saber cual es la verdadera razón de mi regreso a la Ciudad Milagro- comenzó Frida.

-Si- susurre aun con lo ojos cerrados.

-Quería verte de nuevo, hablar contigo, lo necesitaba, había algo en mí que no me dejaba continuar con mi vida si no te veía otra vez- se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Creo que nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntos pero nunca nos dimos la oportunidad, tal vez este sea el momento- dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Tal vez- contesto tímidamente.

-Entonces solo ayuna pregunta que hacer- dijo sonando mas serio y apartándome de su lado.

-Cual- pregunto, me agache y tome lo más parecido a una argolla.

-Frida, Te casarías conmigo-

-Claro que si- en mi cara se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la tome de las piernas y la cargue con mis brazos, di una patada a la puerta que se abrió completamente, el balcón estaba abierto la cortina volaba gracias al aire que entraba, la lluvia se desato la temperatura descendió drásticamente pero eso no fue lo que congelo un rayo que callo cerca de mi casa ilumino toda la habitación el sillón que utilizaba mi padre comúnmente esta de nuevo estaba ocupado-

-…Hola Manny y Frida, bienvenidos a casa…- reconocí la voz inmediatamente baje lentamente a Frida y le susurre que fuera a mi cuarto y que no saliera hasta que yo le dijera, ella obedeció y lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-En este momento no estoy para tus juegos a si que mejor retírate antes de que me enoje- le dije a la persona del sillón que se había levantado.

-Entonces no he conocido al Tigre enojado- acerque mi mano lentamente a mi hebilla listo para transformarme en cualquier momento, ella lo noto y volvió a hablar.

-tranquilo Tigre no es para que te enojes como ya supondrás no estoy en mis mejores condiciones entonces no hay necesidad de llegar a la violencia- dijo en tono burlón dando vueltas por la sala con rebosante alegría.

-Entonces dime que es lo que quieres Cuervo- dije serio tratando de seguir sus pasos entre la oscuridad.

-Solo hablar, por muchos años me emociono la idea en que iba a ser la esposa de un Rivera, mi sueño se vio afectad cuando llego esa…chica de los cabellos azules sabia que si seguías con ella mi sueño no se cumpliría, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad te separe de ella pero cuando ella volvió a aparecer y tu le brindaste todo tu apoyo perdía la razón- dijo bajando de tono y sentándose otra vez en el sillón.

-Si quieres darme lastima para que te de otra oportunidad te aviso que no funcionara- me acerque a ella para tratar de amenazarla.

-No vengo a ser todo lo contrario, quiero que me perdones- dijo en tono de niño argayado.

-Perdonarte porque, por tratar de asesinarme a mi y a Frida, por mentir todos estos años- pensando que era parte de uno de sus trucos.

-Si por eso y por todo lo demás que he hecho en contra de tu familia, veras esta noche cuando me salvaste de lo que seria una muerte terrible me di cuenta de algo, que no importaba cuanto mal te había hecho tu arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme porque soy algo en tu vida, tal vez no sea el amor de tu vida pero por lo menos soy tu amiga y eso no lo quiero perder por vivir de una esperanza, así que, que dices puedo volver a ser tu amiga-

-Zoey me encantaría ser tu amigo y también que fueras a mi boda con Frida- dije mas tranquilo quitando la mano de mi hebilla.

-Seguro ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a arreglar mi traje nos vemos mañana- dijo salto por el balcón y con la poca potencia de sus propulsores comenzó a volar en dirección a su casa, cerré la puerta del balcón y me di media vuelta y ahí estaba Frida.

-Que es lo que pasó- dijo saliendo de su escondite.

-Lo único que te pudo decir es que Zoey no nos molestara por un tiempo, ahora hay que irnos a dormir porque ya es tarde y hay una boda que planear- la rodee con mi brazo y nos diremos a mi cuarto a dormir.

FIN

**Lo hice termine mi primera historia si ya se pude terminarla de otra manera y muchas veces estuve tenta****do por el mal a matar a alguien, pero me mantuve sereno.**

**Quien iba a decir que de una historia de desamor saliera una bella obra romántica, les prometo que no era la última vez que escriba.**

**Escribiré otra historia lo juro no voy a irme sin darle pelea al juguete, sin nada mas que decir se despide su compañero, amigo consejero y lo que ustedes quieran Antonio Flores un placer haber escrito para ustedes Adiós. **


End file.
